Lilac the Hedgehog
|Nicknames = Lilac the Hedgehog |Species = Hedgehog (Mobian) |Gender = Female |Age = 15|Height = 3'3" / 100 cm |Skin = |Hair = |Eyes = |Friends = Carol Tea Milla Basset |Enemies = Cavy Spade (rival) |Alignment = Good |Likes = * Ghost Movies * Hip Hop Music |Dislikes = * Onions |Abilities = * Hair Combat * Karate * Super Speed |Moves = * Comet Boost * Cyclone * Spindash|Appearances = * Freedom Planet (beta) * Sonic: After the Sequel |Creator = Ziyo Ling |CreationDate = circa 2001 |VoiceActor = Dawn M. Bennett }}Lilac the Hedgehog is the original version of Sash Lilac, a Sonic fan character created in 2001 as Ziyo Ling's first and favorite fan character. Lilac would much later be adapted into Stephen "Strife" DiDuro's Freedom Planet with permission. The game began as a Sonic fan game, and Lilac can be seen in the early demos as her hedgehog self. She was later altered to be a dragon after Strife expressed a desire to give the game its own identity. Original Bio Appearance As a mobian hedgehog, Lilac bares a striking resemblance to Sonic. She has peach skin around her mouth and arms, and the rest of her body is covered in purple fur and quills. Her eyes are pink and she has small, triangular ears on the top of her head. She has three large spikes on the back of her head; the upper spike points downwards and the lower two point upwards. She also has a very small quill on either side sticking out near her neck, where her two long strands of hair protrude. She wears a light blue sleeveless jacket with a popped collar and a blue skirt held up by a darker blue belt. A white undershirt is visible under her jacket. Her gloves are white and have blue cuffs with gold trim that stick out over her hands. Her blue boots go up to her knees and have an opening in the front at the top. The boots have gold bases with a point at the back. There are two small, gold studded earrings near the tip of either of her ears. She has blue earpieces on the sides of her head despite that not being where her ears are. Trivia * Her design takes inspiration from Sonia, Sonic's sister in the Sonic Underground cartoon. * She has never been referred to as "Lilac the Hedgehog" by Ziyo Ling herself. In fact, Ziyo more often refers to Lilac by her first name, "Sash." * Fans also sometimes refer to this character as "Hedgelac". * According to Ziyo Ling, Hedgehog Lilac was originally a human transformed into a Hedgehog. Gallery Freedom Planet Artwork Hedgelac.png|Art for Freedom Planet, before Lilac's design was changed. Hedgelac R-no.png|Art for Freedom Planet by R-no. Early FP Team Lilac.jpg|Early art for Freedom Planet alongside Carol and Milla, by Strife. In-Game Graphics Ziyo Ling Hedgelac the First.jpg|Ziyo Ling's first uploaded image of Lilac. Hedgelac My Sweet Purple.jpg|''My Sweet Purple'' by Ziyo Ling. Hedgelac Thank U So Much.jpg|''Thank U So Much'' by Ziyo Ling. Hedgelac Witch Flowers.png|''Witch Flowers'' by Ziyo Ling. Hedgelac 100000ViewsThanx.jpg|''100,000ViewsThanx'' by Ziyo Ling. Hedgelac The Holy Bird.jpg|''The Holy Bird'' by Ziyo Ling. Hedgelac Demon Sash.jpg|''Demon Sash'' by Ziyo Ling. Hedgelac Fight Angel.jpg|"Fight Angel" by Ziyo Ling. Team Hedgelac.jpg|Hedgehog Lilac alongside early designs of Carol and Milla. Team Hedgelac II.jpg|Ditto. References Category:Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Mobians Category:Lilac Counterparts Category:Characters by Ziyo Ling Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Hedgehogs